The Death Eater and the Weapon
by Kaida Eithne
Summary: When his best friends are killed thinking he betrayed them, and his goddaughter kidnapped, Severus Snape fell into a deep and dark depression. Little does he know that he'll see her again soon enough. She's 15 now and starts Hogwarts...where it will never
1. Prolougue

Okay, if anyone was counting on me, I know this wasa really long time for my rewrite! See, I had writer's block, and I wanted everything (most of it) planned out before I actually wrote it. So here it is, new plot, new storyline...new Ravyn revision...darker Ravyn...and it's not all about her this time.

**Description -** When his best friends are killed thinking he betrayed them, and his goddaughter kidnapped, Severus Snape fell into a deep and dark depression. Little does he know that he'll see her again soon enough. She's 15 now and starts Hogwarts...where it will never be the same...

**Disclaimer - **You thinkI own Harry Potter? scoffs I wish...anyway, you know I wouldn't be here, and I would so be dating Daniel Radcliffe.

_

* * *

A tall manor, rust-red brick and blue black tiles, towered above him. The black windows with the shutters pulled across gave the simple message of 'stay out'. A large ebony door stood in the middle, inviting and imposing at the same time. Two torches flanked the door, their flames dancing across the brick. It was the only house there, and soon to be the stage of a double homicide. He sighed and pulled his black hood over his eyes, not putting on his deathly white mask the others around him were wearing._

_The other Death Eaters pulled out their wands and knocked on the door as he hung behind. His mission was to kill them and bring the child to him. But he had a different plan, swiftly forming in his mind. He couldn't just betray his best friend, a brother to him, like that. His fellow Death Eaters blew down the door, and entered the house._

You shouldn't have betrayed them_, his mind had said; _they're your best friends! Your only friends.

_A tall man, slightly stocky man, with olive tanned skin, high cheekbones, and elegant ebony hair stood in front of the staircase, wand in his hand._

"_Leave," he had said, "We have nothing your master needs." His piercing gray eyes showed no fear._

_He noticed a woman just leaving the top of the staircase down the hallway of the second floor, thick auburn hair pooling over her slender shoulders, a baby in her arms. The other Death Eaters had noticed it as well._

"_Give us the child." Lucius Malfoy had said._

"_My daughter has nothing you need! Leave!" the man said again, and his eyes flickered to the one without the mask. His eyes widened in shock. Sadly in those few moments where he and the unmasked death eater locked gazes, one of sadness and apology, the other of shock and betrayal, one of his fellow Death Eaters said the curse. _

"_Too easy…" muttered Macnair._

"_Come, Severus," said Lucius, motioning up the stairs. _

_Snape put on his mask, closing his eyes as he passed his friend's lifeless body. He knew Barak would've been able to avoid that, he was so agile. _Why? Why didn't you even try? Had you already given it up? _A tear slipped down Snape's face, hidden by the mask. He ascended the stairs and entered the room first, the others guarding it in case anyone else was in the house. _

"_You monster." The woman spat, clutching the child to her breast, "Leave. You may have killed my husband, but I won't go down so easily."_

_Snape could've smiled if the matter wasn't so serious. Faye Hawkins, acting like such a brave heart. She would stand less of a chance than his friend. He muttered a spell so the others couldn't hear their conversation._

"_Faye, please, give me Kaida and I promise I will protect her," he said, removing his mask._

"_Se-Severus" The woman stuttered, the breathed, "No…"_

"_I'm so sorry Faye, but please, trust me, I can protect her!"_

"_You're a death eater! You tricked Barak all these years!"_

"_I'm not Faye! I'm a double agent! I'm working for Dumbledore!" _

"_I don't trust you! You just let him get killed!"_

"_Faye believe me I didn't want that to happen! If I had stopped them it would've looked suspicious!"_

_Lucius knocked down the down and Snape hastily put his mask on again. _

"_What's taking you so long, Severus? Kill the bitch and take the child!" he yelled._

_Snape turned back to Faye and whispered, "I'm so sorry." He raised his wand, but he just couldn't kill her. Lucius shoved him out of the way,_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_The green light burst from his wand again and the woman's legs gave out. Two murders were on his count tonight, and little did he know how powerful revenge would strike years later._

"_Take the girl." Lucius said curtly, and walked out. _

_Slightly shaking, Snape walked over to her lifeless body and gently lifted the bundle out of her arms. He followed the Death Eaters out of the house._

_Once out, he looked back, more tears falling, though the others couldn't see them. His hair blew in his face from the wind. Though he knew he hadn't killed them, it seemed as if he had; the guilt of their deaths weighing heavily upon him. He looked down at the child he was holding tightly against his chest._

"_I promise I will protect you. Voldemort shall never use you as he wished, Kaida Eithne..." He whispered, and left.

* * *

_

Review!

Remember, reviews give me inspiration to update earlier. More reviews Earlier Updates. Let's keep that in mind, shall we?


	2. Nightmares

Wow I got like..six reviews! In about a month..-.-…I'm not sure whether to be happy or disappointed…ah well. Review responses!

_Lady Eris of Chaos: _Thank you! Why is it a parody? Mwaha..mwahhaha….MWAHHAHA! yeah…you'll find out..

_TheGreatKillerChicken:_..That was nice..and slightly weird…thanks anyway!

_Riu Yami:_ Well duh it's heavy! And angsty! I write those stories shngrflbm! (THAT'S HIS NICKNAME PEOPLE!) And at least it was only one error!

_Synthae:_ Yes! Poor Baraky!sniff Let us take a moment of silence to mourn a characterI spent so long in developing..silence yeah yeah that's enough. Thanks tho!

_Samuri Light: _For your questions..you know I responded in a review..but thanks! That's a great review and I've been waiting for em!

_Snail: _Wow! Thanks!

_DarckMoon:_ OMG, I really can see Ravyn doing that. "Fire fire fire! Oh look a donut!" Hahah

ON TO the STORY!111one!

* * *

_Snape walked into the room to see the young girl sitting cross-legged on a chair, absorbed in the book. Her piecing eyes gleamed in the firelight and her fiery hair shone. Hearing him enter, she looked over her book, gaze penetrating._

"_You're late." She half snapped._

_He stiffened. She was so hostile. "I was…very busy Kaida."_

_She was merely ten, but spoke eloquently. It reminded him of her father. A twinge of guilt made him stiffen more and look away. "I realize you were busy Sev, but I'm having trouble controlling my power and you're supposed to help me so I don't lose control!" Her eyes flashed._

_Snape's gaze grew hard. "Kaida, do not talk back to your godfather. Now, finish your studying and we will begin your Occlumency."_

_Kaida sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine..." she grumbled._

_

* * *

_

_Snape's eyes snapped open. He rolled over in his bed to see the time. 3:00 A.M. Kaida would usually be up by now, making some commotion. Fear gripped him. He rolled out of bed and ran to her room. Her bed was neat, and she was gone. He ran to the library. Nothing. The kitchen. Nothing. The bathroom. Nothing.._

_He sank to the floor, muttering, "No...no...no…" His voice was choked with sobs as tears slipped down his pale cheeks. He covered his head with his arms and slowly rocked back and forth. "I promised him...I promised..." he sobbed…

* * *

_

Snape's eyes snapped open. For real this time. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and sighed. They had taken her two years ago. He had to do something about it, but every time he was there he couldn't find her and guilt racked at his heart for taking her memory. She didn't know who she was, and it was his entire fault…

He pushed himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. These quarters at Hogwarts were much more to his fancy than the small house he had kept Kaida in. He muttered a spell and the lamps lit. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed again.

He smiled softly. "If he could see me like this now…" he said softly, thinking of his old friend again. When he had cleaned himself up he walked into his room again and pulled on some black robes. No one else knew besides Dumbledore why he wore constant black. He had begun wearing it after Barak's death and it just had stuck with him. Little did Dumbledore know what Snape was really hiding.

He began to walk to the door before there was a phoenix's cry and in a flash of flame a letter appeared on his bed, still hot. Picking it up, he read, 'Come to the order.' He rolled his eyes. Having to come and talk to that annoying Black again would be torture on his part. Nonetheless he went to his fireplace, threw in some floo powder and murmured, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

He stepped through the grate at headquarters and brushed some ash off of his black robes. Lifting his head, his coal black eyes scanned the room. All of the order was there, looking very grave. For a moment he quailed, but strengthened his resolve and took his seat at the kitchen table.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and said in his deep voice, "We-" Suddenly he was interrupted by a giant commotion from outside. Everyone's heads snapped to attention as Snape stood up. "It's coming from outside." He said softly to himself.

"Well that's obvious." Sirius snapped, "_Snivellus..." _He said the last under his breath, but Snape could hear him. Eyes narrowing in annoyance, Snape walked out of the kitchen. In the living room, he heard something slam into the door. BAM! It happened again. Eyes widening in alarm, he walked a little closer to the door. He took another tentative step when, WHAM! The door was smashed as someone was thrown through it. She had black, grungy hair, piercing grey eyes, and a pale complexion. She jumped back up, dressed entirely in black, and ran outside again, wand in hand.

Snape's wand clattered to the floor. The eyes were different. So was the hair. But there was no mistaking her. "K-Kaida…?"

* * *

Yeah I know that was short…didn't have much time...R&R! 


End file.
